


novels

by wooziwooziwoozi



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-19 07:12:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14869112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wooziwooziwoozi/pseuds/wooziwooziwoozi
Summary: ❝They say everyone has a story to tell. We're all kind of the same in that sense, you know? Film, art, photography, books. We're all writing novels with the art we make. It's just a world of art influencing art.❞how they lose themselves,how they break each other's heartsand a few other stories.





	1. drunk on sadness

**_COLOR THEORY HAS_ ** always been one of the most fundamental yet riveting lessons that Jaebum has ever learned about in the general concept of film. Even long before he entered university as a film major rather than a business major, which definitely left his parents disappointed and bitter for at least a month’s time, Jaebum had been struck at the magic it holds to set the tone of a scene. Its ability to project more than just the artist’s eye with nothing more than hues sat opposite one another in a wheel would constantly manage to stun the ever-ambitious filmmaker Im Jaebum each time.

In a way, Jaebum knew it was shallow and he was overdramatic. It was just another concept in film, but Jaebum held his own selection of complementary pairs and it did nothing less than hone his skills. From the way the golden hour sunlight would leak through the hallow cracks of tall trees and its leaves to the way a sunset would paint a landscape on the hillside, tinting its green grass to hues from of orange and blue. On busy nights Jaebum would catch himself stopping by the corner of a downtown street, a few blocks off his campus. He’d stand aside to avoid interrupting any passerbys just to take a moment. He’d suck in the cold air as he appreciated the way neon restaurant signs flicker against each other, leaving a glow on everything in its proximity.

However, among all of the favorite film stills that were hidden amidst his portfolio, there stood a girl whose arms were stretched into the sky as each hue in the frame seemed to adore her more than anything. To Jaebum, there had always enthralling about the way she was able to fit in any scene she stood in, almost as if the natural instinct of everything and anything that crossed her way was to adapt to her.

It was simple really, color theory. He learned it in the basics of his class and knew that most of his frames were thanks to the theory itself. That, naturally humans would more or less fit into any color placed by them. But Jaebum's mind often went into autopilot, allowing himself to believe otherwise. His inner core of knowledge was shut down and instead, he wondered how every color and tone had managed to love a girl so bold.

Yoon Sunhee is the first person Jaebum sets his gaze on. Technically the first face Jaebum sees is Jackson Wang’s. Jackson moved quickly when he appeared the moment Jaebum pushed the door open. However, Jaebum pretends it wasn’t Jackson. He pretends that he didn’t avert his attention to Sunhee and that she was the first person he saw that instance.

Sunhee was smiling brightly as she was watching the younger boys singing off-key to the karaoke. Tints of cyan and red shine across her skin, meeting somewhere near her cheeks as it forms a shade of purple. Jaebum swore under his breath—if he had all the will power and a camera in his hands, he would have captured the moment that stood.

Jackson had been muttering a few words of acknowledgement (and spite), but he was too naive to realize that no words had processed through Jaebum’s mind. Jaebum silenced out all the unnecessary noise, his mind geared towards her, every other sensory motor shutting down. It’s stupid, really, the more Jaebum thinks about it.

Yet, there was nothing else he thought of doing.

He wasn’t sure if it was his piercing stare or Sunhee’s ability to catch onto his gaze that led her to waving hello the moment she noticed Jaebum’s arrival. Perhaps it was Jackson’s loud voice. Jaebum settles for that.

Jaebum cracks a smile, too shy of his teeth, but noticeable enough for Sunhee to mirror the same expression. He raises his arm slightly in an attempt to wave back, but is instead met by the sharp blow of Jackson’s palm.

“Hyung, are you even listening?” Jackson calls out in a low voice, face inching towards Jaebum’s as he snaps his fingers by Jaebum’s ear. Jaebum’s eyes only begin to flicker with Jackson’s initiative to grab him by the shoulders. “Yah, first you’re late and now you’re not even listening? Jinyoung could be here any second now, get in the room!”

Once Jaebum shakes himself back to his senses he bats Jackson’s hand away and speaks, “God, relax. I just needed to finish an online essay.”

It wasn’t the first time Jaebum lied with assurance to any of his best friends. Regardless, his overused excuse wasn’t what gave him away. Jaebum isn’t quite sure of it, but he considers it’s his bereft of emotion that causes his friends to grow in disbelief of his life. At that point, Jaebum didn’t care as much. That night—or whole day, for that matter—had taken a much bigger toll on him than he had realized.

“Yeah, sure you were.” Jackson scoffs, closing the door Jaebum had left oped. Perhaps, Jaebum considers, Jackson simply saw right through his tired words, worn out under-eyes and the crack in his voice, and knew that this was induced by something more than an online essay.

“Shut up,” Jaebum scowls loud enough for Jackson to hear, admitting his faults in the only way he knew how to.

The karaoke room was rather empty when Jaebum entered. The only thing keeping the room inviting (or displeasing, depending on the perspective taken from it) had been Yugyeom and Bambam. The two had both helped themselves to the karaoke machine. Jaebum wasn’t sure it was the installed echo that left this ringing in his ear or it was Bambam’s courageous, yet somewhat disappointing, attempt at falsetto. Nonetheless, Bambam and Yugyeom still amused Jaebum in the chaotic process and in a moment of this overwhelming mix of anxiety and restlessness, he was silently grateful.

“Mark says they’re running late,” Jaebum figures to add later on when he settled into the room. It was, in a way, an attempt (or excuse) to make up for being late. At least, he liked to believe so. “Speaking of, what you did you do, Jackson-ah? Mark said he was going to kill you, but he hung up immediately after I asked why. He didn’t sound like he was joking either.”

There’s a fall of silence in the room, much more silent than you’d expect from a karaoke room. Bambam and Yugyeom, who were both in the middle of choosing their next single, drop their mics to their sides, causing vibrant echos to fill the silence.

Jaebum wasn’t oblivious; he immediately noticed the change in mood and couldn’t help but chuckle at the younger ones’ poor attempt in subtle movement as they grew curious of the conversation, taking a step closer to their hyungs. They tend to gossip too much, everyone knew that.

All eyes are set on Jackson as he stands still, movement restrained. It wasn’t until he scratched the back of his head, cracking a shaky breath of laughter before Jaebum knew that the situation was bad. Jackson was known to be the king of recklessness and Jaebum knew that whatever would pass out of Jackson’s mouth would end up disappointing him, one way or another, not that he had that little faith in his friend.

Bambam was the first to move, exhaling sharply, but it comes off in more of a mocking manner. “Aish, Jackson-hyung, Jaebum-hyung is going to kill you.”

He had always been somewhat blunt and straightforward with words and even his actions. Although, to be fair, Bambam was always brave enough to speak to his hyungs and noonas in a manner that would get him beat up if it were anyone other than them.

“What does he mean?” Jaebum simpers, the comment bringing him only deeper into confusion.

A pair of hands clasp together, the sound coming from the corner of the room. Jaebum almost forgets that Sunhee was here to begin with. She lets out a single breath of laugher. “Do you want me to explain or do you want to do the honors?” Sunhee asks Jackson, almost condescending.

Jaebum raises his eyebrow at either of them, unsure of what they both had to say and whether he really wanted to hear it.

Despite the lack of reply, or, the lack of time she provided for Jackson to give it a second of thought, Sunhee had already spoke, “So, here’s the rundown: our Jackson-ah is more of an idiot than we thought. He told Sara and Mark separately to pick up Jinyoung, which, by the way, is probably the worst idea. The two exes didn’t know they were picking up Jinyoung together and our Jinyoung-ie is in the worst position to be in before his birthday celebration.”

“Yah, just to let you know,” Jackson says, his lips forming into a pout, looking like a child who’d been robbed of a lollipop. “Jinyoung thought it was a great idea!”

Defensive as always, Jackson crosses his arms as he glares at his friends. His stare makes it around the room until it falls onto Jaebum. Jackson, almost as if out of instinct, takes a step back. His eyes grow weary while his cocky spirit disappears in almost an instant.

“Sure,” Sunhee bobbed her head, weighing out Jackson’s side. For a second Jackson grows hopeful of her actions, but he’s immediately let down. “ _ If  _ you bothered joining Jinyoung so he wouldn’t have been a thirdwheel.”

A pillow hurls a perfect hit from Sunhee’s hand to Jackson’s face in seconds. Despite being one of the best fencers literally the world could offer, Jackson was a coward who flinched and blocked the attack with open fists. Jaebum couldn’t blame him, though.

“Aish, Jackson, why would you do that?” Jaebum asks, slapping him on the shoulder.

Jackson’s immediate reaction is to wince, deeming more exaggeration than necessary. He places his hand on his shoulder, pretending to rub the numbing pain away. Jaebum, on the other hand, tried to hide his smug smile as he took the seat next to Sunhee. He wasn’t a masochist; he was a concerned friend at best.

“I had to,” Jackson mumbles, courage washed away by the pain. “Do you know how much of a pain in the ass it is to have to be separated from you guys?  _ Just because  _ we follow our old high school groupings? Mark and Jinyoung barely talk as it is. They’re too fond of silence and it’s driving me insane every time I walk with them.”

"But let’s be real here, Jackson,” Sunhee prompts, her voice softening up. “It’s not our relationship to meddle in."

Sara and Mark, Mark and Sara. It was a worn out topic and debate on whether the two would admit their faults and get back together. Jaebum swore that he had never seen a couple whose relationship run as smoothly as theirs, except maybe his parents. It paves a way for Jaebum to feel nothing but envious. Seeing the two go around campus as if they’d outlast time brought this wavering feeling in his chest to sink further down to the bottom of his guts. It was disturbingly frequent, his jealousy, and Jaebum hated that it was.

Two years was a long time for Sara and Mark. It was a long time for anyone. When they had it ended it surprised everyone, but not in a way it did for Mark. Maybe it had been Mark’s naive and oblivious attitude towards the situation or his denial towards Sara’s claims in arguments, but either way, Mark was left stunned in a relationship that he had caused to be broken off. He barely saw it coming.

Being the mediator of a relationship slowly breaking apart was never in Jaebum’s intentions. Jaebum knew that the relationship was already on full speed and that one day it would come across the red light. That’s why he always refrained from giving out opinions or advice, knowing each both sides’ secrets and worries. He never had the inclination to interfere, but it was never his relationship to begin with.

It’s not like Jaebum was really given a choice to be caught up in the middle, being Sara’s best friend since high school and Mark’s roommate. What became a real mystery was his skill to never let any of his knowledge slip out. Although, Jaebum’s reserved attitude was probably what saved him from any trouble.

“It is when we’re  _ this  _ affected,” Jackson haggles at the idea further.

“Are you trying to say you’re meddling for your own benefit?” Sunhee questions, her expression somewhere in the middle of disbelief and presage.

When Sara and Mark began dating, there was a running joke within the group about complaining who would be the third wheel around the two because of the fact that their group contained an odd number of members. While it was never a big deal, it was fun to poke at the two as well as the idea.

However, no one realized how much worse it was being with two exes who claimed to not hold any sort of grudge (their expressions would hold up otherwise). The two being a couple was a far better situation than being two exes who would barely utter a word to each other, let alone glance at each other. Not even a week after their breakup Jackson had already been complaining about how much third wheeling was a much better option than what they had to endure through now.

"More like our benefit." Jackson looks at both Sunhee and Jaebum, a smirk growing wide.

"You sound like the child of a divorced couple." Jaebum sighs, crossing his arms and slumping in his chair.

"That's because I basically am," Jackson brings his shoulders to a shrug, already accepting of the facts stated.

It was funny, how the tables have turned. Jackson had always been the one who was completely clear on his feelings, saying he didn't want his best friend to be taken away by some girl Mark had just met. Here he is, two years later, begging them to get back together.

In a sense, Jaebum was aware of the shitty situation Jinyoung was standing in. He had to admit: Jackson’s idea wasn't exactly the worst thing to exist on the planet. Jaebum knew it was morally wrong to be agreeing with Jackson’s foolish and indecisive plans, but he had his fair share of miserable encounters with the broken-up couple. Sure, Jinyoung probably wanted to punch himself repeatedly because of what he was stuck with, but Jaebum liked to think of it as a sacrifice. 

Jinyoung was like their sacrificial lamb. 

"It's been two months and a half, Jackson," Sunhee points out, bring Jaebum back into a proper mindset.

"And everyone is still miserable!" Jackson stresses out his words. "I’m pretty sure everyone wants the same thing I want.Yugyeom-ah, tell us, doesn't your big sister still love Mark?"

Yugyeom's eyes widen by the sudden question as his cheeks heated up to a tint of red. Although Yugyeom had become comfortable in being a part of the group, it was no doubt that Jackson was the one who made him most uncomfortable in the group. Undeniable and unfortunate, but it was true.

"I don't think that's something Yugyeom can answer, hyung." Bambam chimes in, his high-pitched laughter filling the room as he provides support by rubbing Yugyeom on the back.

Another pillow flies past the room, but this time it was weak and is caught by Jackson himself. Jaebum figures that this is the reason Sunhee never got into any sports. She had the power or precision she often lacked the accuracy. It was one of the many things Jaebum always noticed about her.

Sunhee maintains her stern attitude despite the shitty throw as she mutters, "And he doesn't have to, Jackson."

"Yah, stop throwing pillows at me!" Jackson calls out, the look of betrayal painted across his face.

"Stop saying stupid shit!" Sunhee counters, causing Bambam and Yugyeom to react with loud 'oh's at the ‘immense burn’, as Bambam likes to phrase it.

Jackson’s stubbornness finally rackles Jaebum as Jaebum grabs a pillow from his side to have a fair share in hitting Jackson. Much to Jaebum’s dismay, Jackson was still an athlete and with each rising attack, he was able to develop quicker reflexes. He ducks swiftly and misses the pillow by what seems like an inch. Instead, the pillow flies over his hair and hits the legs of two people entering the room.

There’s a sting of embarrassment that rushes through Jaebum at the sight of his actions. His throw had made its way to Jinyoung and Jackson’s high school friends, Jae and Kara.

“I’m sorry!” Jaebum is quick to apologize. “That was meant for Jackson.”

While it didn’t show on Jaebum’s expression, he was immensely worried. To everyone’s disbelief, Jaebum actually takes his first impressions seriously. He’s more of a softie than everyone makes out for him to be. It was never his intention to appear as cocky as he did, but he supposes that that’s just how things went down: a few misguided judgements every now and then and instances to prove it wrong.

Jae and Kara barely seem to be bothered, though. They immediately assure Jaebum that there was nothing to worry out. Jae cracks out a joke, “Is Jackson still causing trouble even in college?”

“Hey, don’t pretend you aren’t a piece of shit either.” Jackson mutters to Jae, pointing his finger at his old friend, eyes darting with disgust and despair.

“Jackson-ah,” Kara says, holding him by the shoulder before pulling him into a hug. “I see you’ve barely changed.”

"Yeah, yeah, everyone hates Jackson." Jackson banters as he releases himself from the hug and shakes his head back and forth. "Anyways, everyone this is Jae and Kara. Jae is visiting from America and Kara transferred to school here so you'll probably seen her around and obviously you’ve already heard about them. Jae and Kara this is everyone: Sunhee, Jaebum, Yugyeom and Bambam. Mark and Sara are on their way picking up Jinyoung. You'll get to know them along the way."

There was a momentary exchange of hellos and introductions, Sunhee, Bambam, Yugyeom and Jaebum all standing up to properly greet the high school friends. It was brief, but necessary.

Jaebum watches Jae and Kara, comparing them to the stories Jackson goes on about—the ones that went on forever, filling their lunch breaks. Sunhee placed a bet with Sunhee and Sara once, joking that Jackson was never really Jinyoung’s high school friend. What started out as joke had now been an ongoing debate. Jackson was persistent, but Jinyoung claimed otherwise, most days to mess with Jackson and other days to throw his friends off by saying he honestly doesn't remember being in the same circle of friends with Jackson. Jaebum sighs at the thought of actor Park Jinyoung.

"Didn’t Mark and Sara break up recently?" Kara asks cautiously  to Jackson before dozing off to the corner to have a conversation of their own. "Isn't it weird for them to pick up Jinyoung together?"

Sunhee huffs out a breath, "See, even she thinks it's a bad idea and she doesn't even know Sara."

"I just wanna know why Jackson doesn't get mad at them for being late," Jaebum says.

"He probably has a crush on Kara," Sunhee jokes, causing Jaebum to laugh with her.

"Or Jae, you never really know."

 

If there was one thing Jaebum had learned and observed from the night so far, it was that Jackson was relatively mediocre at time management and events, if not terrible. For starters, the room was cramped for the amount of people, meaning there was barely any space to hide and jump out surprise for Jinyoung. It didn’t help when Yugyeom informed everyone that his sister was by the corner with the birthday boy. Chaos was a definite.

Jackson didn’t buy much decorations for the occasion. Aside from the birthday cake that wrote ‘ _ Happy Birthday Jinyoungie~!”  _ in cursive and the party hats, there wasn’t much. Luckily for them, Sunhee was able to anticipate the much awaited disappointment in Jackson's plans and brought over some wall decors they could easily attach. Jackson was the worst option for a events organizer, to say the least.

When the moment arrived, they decide that hiding was barely an option. Instead, they turn the lights of and lit the candles. It was a guaranteed success. Jaebum stood by Sunhee, his focus directed towards the silence and awaiting moment of Jinyoung to go through the door. It was a long wait and somehow agonizing for Jaebum.

It was when Sunhee’s hands crept next to Jaebum’s. It seems that Sunhee was barely aware what she was doing, the apprehension taking over her her actions without fault. Jaebum’s eyes move to see that, indeed, he was holding hands with the girl he’s been crushing on for the longest time.

It shouldn’t have been a big deal; they’ve been friends since grade school. Of course they’re as close as they are. They’ve gone through levels of comfort with each other. But that wasn’t the case with Jaebum. He felt his pulse, steadfast, but growing to a dangerously rapid speed.

Without any warning, the knob turns and the door swings open. Yugyeom immediately turns on the lights, causing everyone to burst into chorus of happy birthday.

Jinyoung jumps at the sight of it all, holding his hand to his chest as he mutters a swear word under his breath. Having finally grasp the situation, Jinyoung beams and covers his mouth with his hands.

It wasn’t anything exactly like the ones in the movies, the surprise. Everything was much less extravagant, but it was genuine. Besides, since they did technically surprise Jinyoung, the surprise was a success. Anticlimactic than anticipated, but it was a success nonetheless.

Everyone claps once the song was over and teases Jinyoung into making a wish. He did the typical ritual on a birthday: making a wish, blowing the candles and even getting icing smeared on his face.

Mark and Sara were the first to give Jinyoung a hug and it strikes Jaebum in an astonished manner that within a month, this was the first time the exes had even stood in such a close proximity within the other. Turns out all i took was for someone to have a birthday, but everyone knew it was going to take more than a birthday for the two to get back together.

"How was being a third wheel for your birthday?" Jaebum asks with a playful smile once he gets the chance to greet Jinyoung.

"It was definitely a surprise." Jinyoung answers, cracking a smile and showing that it didn't really affect him negatively. The two joke around, but they both knew how uncomfortable it really had been.

After Jinyoung shares his word of thanks, saying how he had never expected it and how he was really grateful for the friends he had, everyone makes their way to circle around the karaoke machine, Yugyeom and Bambam running first. Jaebum, Mark and Sunhee were left behind by the entrance, watching everyone.

"How are you holding up?" Jaebum pats Mark on the shoulder.

"I don't know," Mark clenches his jaw and cracks his fingers. "When do you think is the best time to kill Jackson?"

"Probably not during Jinyoung-ie's birthday," Sunhee pipes in, rubbing Mark on his back.

"Jackson's dead by tomorrow," Mark says, gesturing his two fingers to his neck as a cutthroat.

“Mark, tomorrow  _ is  _ Jinyoung's birthday.” Jaebum points out.

“Then the little shit has two days to live.”

 

 

**_THERE IS A CUT_ ** deep in the atmosphere that pushes Jaebum to stalk out of the karaoke room without a second’s notice. The energy was set high and it was maintained by Yugyeom and Bambam who constantly fought over the mic to hit, or, at least attempt to hit, the high notes. He had to admit, among his fair share of karaoke songs, Jaebum enjoyed himself. However, three songs was only nine minutes, more or less. Once the time was up, Jaebum handed the mic over and took a seat as he felt a sinking weight that had pierced right through his chest. At that point every ounce of noise and sudden flash of light had become intolerable to him.

He wasn't sure how, but Jaebum winds up at the 7Eleven across the street. The whistle of the air conditioning and heavy hum of drink coolers were the only sounds filling his ears and it was bringing him to this sense of uneasiness.

He holds his soju close to his lips, the bottle dropping its temperature as water droplets slip by his palm. He chuckles for a second, remembering all of his high school chemistry lessons—something about condensation and all that. Jaebum wasn't sure. He never bothered much when it came to science classes, anyway.

Jaebum knew, one way or another, that if it weren't for his lack of motivation—or whatever it was that made him walk out of the room for that matter—he would have been right in front of the karaoke screen, leading the vocals to Poporo’s theme song. The edge of his lips curve as he thinks how his rendition would be, hands down, much more exceptional than Sunhee’s.

Although it was late at night, there were still a number of customers entering and leaving the store. Each new person was indicated by a bell tied closely to the rip of the doorway. The first couple times attracted Jaebum’s attention, causing him to look over and give a peek at who entered, but after a while he had gotten used to the ringing echo in his ears.

So when two fingers had tapped him on the shoulder, seconds after the ring of the bell, Jaebum didn't expect much. If anything, Sunhee was the last person he would expect to be standing by his seat, eyes locked in a gaze.

"Sunhee-yah, what are you doing here?" Jaebum asks, eyebrows stitched together.

"I could be asking you the same thing," Sunhee huffs out before pushing out the chair next to him to take a seat. For a second, she lets out an exasperated sigh, but stops midway as she eyes the bottle in Jaebum's hands "Are you going through a heartbreak? What's with the alcohol? You barely drink."

Jaebum's tongue was tied. There weren't exactly any clear explanations Jaebum could provide, not even to himself. Originally, alcohol sounded like a great idea since Jackson barely bothered on buying any drinks, or even asking anyone else to. Though, frankly, none of them needed it to act drunk and stupid. He had done all of this impulsively and was even regretting buying soju in the first place since it was close to warming up and he had barely been halfway through the drink.

On the other hand, Jaebum questions why out of all things Sunhee would wonder if this was a heartbreak Jaebum was going through. He never really had gone through a heartbreak, at least not the one that crushes your soul into bits and pieces until all you've got is the bitter taste of alcohol resting on your lips.

His mind rushes back to all the moments he could consider as a heartbreaking and it he’s deplored at the amount of times it all pointed back to Sunhee. She had only really been the one girl for him to swoon over and it was odd, really, to find himself keeping it up for this long.

“Besides, I think you’re missing something.” she says.

Jaebum grows into confusion, as he searches through his pockets to only find spare change and washed out receipts. Before he could even begin to question anything, Sunhee already pulls out his phone from the pocket of her jacket. She slides it across the surface of the table, hitting Jaebum’s hand immediately.

"Be careful next time, okay?" Sunhee scolds, shaking her head at Jaebum. Jaebum only nods in response, taking back his phone and placing it in his pocket. "Sara and Mark are really worried. They're across a few streets looking for you."

Jaebum lifts his head to look at Sunhee, a moment of regret filling his guts like wildfire. He never intended for anyone to be looking for him and be streets away, but that was his own fault for leaving the Karaoke room (and his phone) without bothering to tell anyone in the first place.

"I'm not mad, don't worry," Sunhee continues to ramble on. "I texted them already and I think Sara's mad, but she seems too preoccupied with something that happened between her and Mark. I'm not so sure. Anyways, why did you leave out of nowhere? It worried me."

"Did anyone else notice?" Jaebum's voice cracks. He felt almost embarrassed thinking about everyone asking why he had left in the first place.

"No, just me, Sara and Mark," Sunhee didn't take a second to think of her words. "Though, I told Jinyoung just in case. Now, answer the question."

"Well," Jaebum's words trails off. "Tomorrow's the fall film festival and I don't have an entry. I haven't been on artist's block for so long and it's frustrating the fuck out of me."

Sunhee's smile falters. There was almost a hint of disappointment and pity written all over her face, but Jaebum tried to not think much of it. It could have just been his eyes playing with tricks on his brain.

In hindsight, Jaebum wasn't lying. He had been a strangely confident filmmaker his whole university life, entering his works every chance that he got. He'd constantly learn from his mistakes and fix them in the next ones, but this was different. It wasn't bothering him as much as he claims, though.

Jaebum glances upwards from his slouched position and looks at Sunhee. The feelings he had felt for Sunhee for the longest time had finally taken a toll on him, as well as who he was as an artist. He wasn't sure what the problem was nor did he even begin to wrap his mind around it.

"I just needed some silence," Jaebum continues to speak, with complete honesty this time. "It's kind of hard to keep my mind straight when Sara's attempting a rap flow too fast for her to follow."

"Give her credit, it was better than yours." Sunhee pushes him by the shoulder with a roll of eyes.

For a moment the constant sinking feeling in his chest had lifted, the heavy weight being lifted from his shoulders. Jaebum laughed carelessly, the sudden rush of happiness taking over him. It was just him and Sunhee, unfiltered laughter and weightless thoughts.

The fluorescent lights hit her skin in what seemed to be another perfect lighting. That's all he ever thought about—film, even when it came to her. She was often the subject of his shots and she never minded. Jaebum wonders how he could lose touch of his own artistry when he has his inspiration standing in front of him the whole time.

But then the bell of the convenient store rings and Jaebum had learned from his past mistake to finally check who it was—although, Jaebum wasn’t sure if he would have preferred not ever knowing who it was.

" _ Tangina mo,  _ Jaebum." [Translation:  _ Fuck you _ , Jaebum]

 

 

**_THERE’S A SHARP STING OF WISTFULNESS_ ** that passes through Jaebum’s veins that night. It was the kind that eased in slowly, causing a steady yet heavy feeling that sunk from his chest. It was a feeling that had somehow become familiar to him throughout the duration of the night. It wasn’t necessarily the feeling that feared him, more of the fear of how long the feeling was going to stay.

There were many reasons that led Jaebum to look as if he had come straight out of a drama. Narrowed down, it was really the sudden outburst of his best friend that had stuck Jaebum with the sudden sunken emotions late that night in the convenient store.

It’s remarkable, really, the ability Jaebum has to be as attentive as he is when he obtains the desire to do so. It seems that between his friends Jaebum manages to be the first in observing things, whether it’s the certain details of stories, movements or speech patterns. And while he wasn't quite aware of it, everyone knew that it was what caused Jaebum to be such a good friend.

But Jaebum, nor anyone else for that matter, didn’t need to be attentive to be conscious of Sara’s regression. It wasn’t really a big deal for anyone. Sara had always been a girl with unguarded expressions; outspoken and never shy of profane or blunt language. Jaebum had long ago accepted this as her way of showing affection, even if it meant being cursed at in a language completely foreign to him, because, if anything, it only showed their dynamic friendship.

When Sara had grown out of her habits and shifted her own speech patterns, Jaebum and Sunhee were quick to catch on. It was something unspoken of between the three best friends. They weren't quite sure what to do since there really wasn't much to do to begin with. It was as if Mark's habits had rubbed off on her, his influence strong on Sara even when the two were apart.

The words became a trigger for Sunhee and Jaebum, the queue for them to stand up from their seats and stare with stunned expressions. Jaebum was almost scared to take a look back and see the anger written on Sara's face. Her words were clearly pronounced and were crisp, but when Jaebum’s eyes meet with hers he saw that her face lacked any emotion. She looked more tired and vulnerable than anything.

Mark stood a few steps behind Sara, switching his weight from left to right as he couldn't exactly keep himself preoccupied in any other way. He kept his head low, avoiding any eye contact between his friends. Whatever the two had talked or argued about, Jaebum had already felt the severity of the topic and knew that it was best to keep out of it, just like every other time.

"Yah, at least swear to me in a language I can understand," Jaebum croaks out, trying to uplift the mood in a joking manner—the only way Jaebum knew to follow.

In a split second, Jaebum catches a moment of Sara's gaze fall. She completely loses all her ability to keep her eyes up. There was a hint of sadness that she wore, an expression unclear to Jaebum. She looked lost, even, but Sara's movements were quick and Jaebum was only lucky to catch what he had saw. Sara's exasperation disappears as she holds another blank stare to Jaebum.

"Sorry," she chokes out, taking a step back.

It was quick, but no one expected the apology. All they saw coming was another snarky remark that their thick skin could manage through. Jaebum had said his words in a matter that he knew Sara would be able to understand. Sara would've played along on most days, too, but she didn't that night. His intent was humor and nothing else, but her unlikely behavior only causes Jaebum an eruption of guilt.

Sara gives Jaebum a look, her breathing heavy as her eyes glassed up. It was a look that Jaebum hadn't seen in a while; a look that she last gave before they were even in college. The kind that broke his heart when he saw his best friend in that sort of pain and emptiness. But before he could even reach out with his arms to pull her into a tight hug, she ran for the exit and to the side of the convenient store. There were tears. Even if Jaebum couldn't see it, there were tears.

It was almost an instinct for both friends to run after Sara. If it weren't for Mark's grip on both of their arms, they would've been by her side already. Mark pushes past the two, insisting on going to her instead. In any other occasion, they would've disregarded his words and go to their best friend anyway, but this was between Sara and Mark and everyone knew that.

"Yah, Mark, at least tell us what's going on." Sunhee manages to speak, but Mark had been preoccupied and nobody could blame him.

"What do you think happened?" Jaebum asks in a low voice. Although he knew that neither Sara nor Mark could hear him, he felt the need to at least not gossip so loudly.

"I think you made her cry," Sunhee says, shrugging her shoulders.

Jaebum slapped Sunhee's shoulders, telling her it wasn't his fault. She only laughs away his remarks, but even she knew that Jaebum had nothing to do with this.

"I'm just saying," Sunhee said. "She ran away crying after you said those harsh words."

“Was it really that harsh?”

Before Sunhee could respond, the convenient store's bell had rung and the door had swung open. It was everyone else who was left in the karaoke room. They all followed in a line, but their eyes were glued to Sara and Mark. Everyone was eager to know, really.

"See, I told you Mark-hyung and Sara-noona would be together again!" Bambam exclaims, pointing.

"Yah, Bambam-ah, learn to shut up." Jackson slaps Bambam's chest. Bambam winces in pain, rubbing his chest.

"What happened to noona?" Yugyeom asks, his concern growing for his sister. It was touching, really, even for Jaebum, to see Yugyeom be as caring as he was for his older sister. It was one of the rare times he had wished for a sibling. "Why is she crying?"   
  
"Oh my God, look." Bambam says, flapping his hands in the air before once again pointing to Mark and Sara. Jaebum glanced over and saw his two friends hugging tightly. "They're hugging, this is it!"

There were a number of events that occurred in the short time Mark and Sara had hugged for the first time in a month. The thing is, it wasn't just a friendly hug. It was more of the hug where one pulled in the other and would rest their head on the shoulder of the other. He'd draw patterns on her back and she'd hold on tightly. It was something that had to be captured—and it was.

Jackson Wang holds his phone with both of his hands, no shame left on his face as he captures a video of his favorite couple. The video he took was quick and immediately saved to his gallery. The purpose Jackson had to keep it was unknown to Jaebum, but Jaebum didn’t bother questioning it any further.

On the other hand, the rest were holding onto each other, getting giddy over the two exes who simply hugged each other. Sunhee grabs Jaebum by the shoulders, almost pulling him into a back-hug. He hadn't realized her actions until she pressed his hand tightly.

Jaebum’s body freezes completely. The hands that held onto Sunhee’s began to lose its grip and he was unsure on what to do. There were many things he could have fucked up that night, knowing his own stupidity. It was what happened when consciousness began to kick in, sort of like when your hands start to sweat when you begin to think about it.

Thankfully, for Jaebum's sake and his beating heart, Mark had turned around to glance at his friends behind the glass windows. This caused the line of college students to turn their heels almost instantly. They attempts at acting like nothing had happened was poor. The group took the nearest objects from the racsk and pretended as if they were checking out the products. Though, Yugyeom and Bambam had managed to stand right in front of the aisle and instead dumbfoundedly pointed at the ceiling.

Once again, the door of the store opens and made the same ringing sound. It was Mark and Sara. Mark cried and Jaebum knew it. He was a crybaby and never showed it, but Jaebum had been his roommate long enough to know. Though his eyes were neither as red nor as puffy as Sara's, he knew that Mark's fake cough was a coverup for his tears.

The atmosphere stands dry and almost tiresome. No one dares to speak and Jaebum figures it was much better that way.

  

 

**_“FOR THE LAST TIME,_ ** Yugyeom, you’re going straight to your dorm with Bambam.” Sara’s voice is stern, evident of being an older sister.

“But,  _ noona _ ,” Yugyeom whines. “Jackson-hyung already let us pick out the drinks. Besides, it’s not like we’re underage and it’s Jackson-hyung’s condo anyway so that means it’s safe.”

It takes one look for Yugyeom to shut up: Sara's eyebrows stitched closely together as her lips pursed into a thin line. Jaebum always wondered how they became close despite being only nothing more than step-siblings.

“It’s okay, Yugyeomie.” Sunhee says, patting him on the top of his head, even if she had to stretch her arms out due to his height. “You and Bambam can join next time.”

“You're too kind, Sunhee-noona.” Bambam smiles at the Sunhee, his voice a little too loud for Sara to hear. Sunhee laughed softly at his remark, but everyone knew it was true. That’s what Jaebum had admired most about her, her easygoing laughter that matched her gentle demeanor.

The night had started the moment the group of friends had dropped the two younger ones off by their dorm. Jackson already took out bottle of soju and began drinking as they walked a few blocks to his condominium. At this point, no one was surprised by how eager Jackson was to drink. If anything, they were all wondering when Sara was going to begin to. She had mentioned to Jaebum that her intentions for the remaining hours she stayed awake was to get wasted.

Bold move, but generally idiotic, if anyone were to ask Jaebum.

“Jackson, why are you so excited to drink when we're so near your condo?” Kara asks as she nudged him by the shoulder.

“Because I know you fuckers are going to make me babysit since it's my home.” Jackson deadpans. “There's no way I'm letting any of you trash the place and leave me to clean it up.”

“Please,” Mark chimes in. “You act as if we don't help you clean all the time.”

“That’s because you didn't.”

“It was one time!” Mark exclaims.

“Plus there were barely any left-behind trash that day,” Jinyoung adds, all of them teaming up against Jackson.

Jackson waves off their comments and continued drinking until the finally reached their destination. It was a party for one in the the streets until Kara decided to join him. 

“Just make sure you don't trash my house this time.  _ Especially you,  _ Park Jinyoung.”

 

 

**_JAEBUM WAS USUALLY FOND_ ** of the cold weather. Despite the constant gush of wind that often caused his skin to burn red, he always preferred it over the sticky or dry heat. That night, however, Jaebum had despised the cold wind slicing past his skin as Sara rode on his back. Her legs swung constantly by Jaebum’s sides as she giggled, drunk on sadness and alcohol.

For a moment Jaebum is brought back to high school again, a time when Sara would often ask for piggyback rides and Jaebum would be willing to carry her despite the distance. He never minded because as they walked he’d be fed the snack that Sara had bought from the vending machine and besides, it was a much better way to kill time as he waited for his parents to come home. Being an only child with two hard working parents only meant coming home to an empty house; clean and silent, but left with no trace of human interaction.

However, the last time Jaebum had carried Sara on his back was at least two years ago. Since Jaebum had a roommate and lived in a dorm, he’d always come home to a well-lit room with Mark, more often than not, playing on his computer. While the two best friends had promised to never lose such a habit, it was something difficult to keep. Slowly, the two became more busy or just tired to keep up with it until they stopped completely. They had their studies and up until the past few weeks, Sara had a boyfriend to attend to.

Jaebum wasn’t used to Sara’s weight on his back anymore and despite the weight that she brought in her drunken state, he felt a rush of reminiscence in the moment that stood. For once he didn’t feel the heavy pull on his shoulders. They had been so out of touch even if they saw each other so often that he had almost forgotten that they had already spent years of being friends.

So as Jaebum finally let go of Sara, letting her sit on the bench by the streetlight, he gives a second of thought as to the many reasons why they were outside of Jackson’s building rather than being inside his unit, where everyone else staying. In hindsight, Sara was the one who dragged Jaebum outside to be able to cry about her ex-boyfriend without the fear of said ex-boyfriend seeing the tears fall down her cheeks, but Jaebum liked to pretend it was spontaneity, nothing more and nothing less.

The last time Jaebum had been impulsive was when he decided that buying a two boxes pizza for him and Mark was a good idea—which ended up being a good idea for the first few slices. Jaebum would always run his ideas through his head before executing it. It was probably both Jinyoung and Mark’s effect on him. Nonetheless, he missed the times he could be stupid with barely any consequence.

The two best friends sat on the bench for a while. In the hour that they had been gone no one was able to really notice. There were no texts, no calls and none of their friends decided to check up on the two. It was probably because everyone knew Jaebum was responsible and could be trusted with a drunk human.

“Jaebum-ah,” Sara finally speaks as she tugged on his sweater and resting her head on his shoulder.

“Yes?”

“Do you think Mark hates me?”

“That’s stupid,” Jaebum deadpans. “Why would he hate you?”

“Don't play dumb, Jaebum.” Sara's words were slurred, but Sara's drunken state wasn't as bad as most. Though she could barely keep her balance and speak straight Sara always maintained a level of intelligence that most would lose. Her mind had been set with thoughts deeper than her sober ones.

Jaebum was appalled and left speechless. Though she was technically right that Mark had been sad over being hurt in the process of a breakup, Jaebum knew that he wasn't necessarily mad. Mark was quiet, but his face was never shy of expression.

“He would never,” Jaebum finally says, patting the head of his best friend. He wanted nothing more than his best friends to be okay.

“Jaebum,” Sara groans. “Why didn't you stop me from making stupid decisions?”

“It wasn't my decision to make,” Jaebum points out.

“Then you should have meddled!” Sara continues to argue about how Jaebum, being the great friend that he should be, should have at least stepped in. Jaebum knew that Sara needed someone else to blame other than herself and that she was too drunk to really be wary of her words. He lets her go on like that, but stops her once she called him stupid. He wasn't mad; he was simply embarrassed that she would shout ‘Jaebum is an idiot’ late at night.

“Don’t be so hard on yourself. People make mistakes. What’s important is making sure you fix those mistakes.”

“Jaebum, slow down you said too many words.”  Sara says as Jaebum chuckles softly, patting Sara on the head.

He doesn’t know how it happens, but Sara ends up resting her head on the armrest of the bench and her legs on Jaebum’s lap. She’s sobered up, slightly, her words clearer and actions less impulsive.

“So are you ever going to tell me why you were at that convenient store alone?”

“What?” Jaebum says, taken aback.

“C’mon, just tell me already,” Sara scoffs. “It’s not like you have anything to lose. I’m your best friend, anyways.”

“Well,” Jaebum starts off, but it only goes that far. Somewhere in his throat he loses his words and it doesn’t come out.

Sara is quick to notice. While she sat there a little too tipsy, she always somehow had the best intention. “Let me guess,” she says. “Sunhee?”

“How’d you know?”

“What else could it be?” Sara asks, shaking her head in disbelief. “I thought you were already over it?”

“I guess I’m not,” Jaebum sighs, wishing he had a bottle of soju in his hand.

“You should really get it over with,” Sara advices and she doesn’t need to clarify her words for him to understand what she means. “It’s been five years, Jaebum. I mean, how else will you know it’s nothing but a mere infatuation if you don’t? It’s really dreadful to see you like hurt yourself this.”

Jaebum has nothing else to say, but he doesn’t really want to speak anyway. They sat there for a while, immersed in their own thoughts, even if nothing much crossed his mind. All he could think about was Sara’s words playing in his head like a broken record.

“Sara, you need some rest.” he says to his best friend before pulling her up from the bench. She slings her arm around him and they walk back to Jackson’s unit. “C’mon, let's go back.”

Sara doesn’t argue, which probably meant she really did need the rest. Instead, she held onto his sides as they walked back to Jackson’s unit. This time she takes a little weight off of what Jaebum was carrying. She holds on for support rather than putting her whole weight on his shoulders.

Jaebum wasn't expecting much when they had entered the condo unit. There was barely anything planned for the night since this part of the plan wasn't even included to begin with. It was all impromptu, but none of them minded since most best memories usually come from things unplanned and unanticipated. It was a night of indie music, kitchen experiments and sob stories with alcohol on the side—or at least that's what Jaebum had been expecting.

When the door had flung open, he wasn't expecting to see water overflowing the past the kitchen area and Jackson panicking his ass off. Beside him stood Yugyeom and Bambam, both surprisingly here despite Sara's demands.

“What the fuck is going on?” Jaebum asks.

“Park Jinyoung happened.” Jackson mutters before he gave Jaebum a mop to help out.

 

 

**_JAEBUM IS LEFT SOBER_ ** with Mark, Kara, Jackson and surprisingly, Bambam. In no longer than 10 minutes, Bambam and Yugyeom had made a mess in the party they crashed by convincing Jinyoung to spill water in the kitchen. He was too drunk to make hasty judgements on his decisions and that left Jackson with an ache in his heart for his supposedly cozy apartment. Water was overflowing and so was Jackson’s stress.

On the other hand, Sunhee was drunk with Jae and Jinyoung. They had been complaining about the cracks forming on Jackson’s ceiling and felt no remorse for the mess they made in Jackson’s kitchen. They laid upside down on the couch, giggling as they constantly mentioned how it looked like a crack in the universe and Jaebum wasn’t quite sure what had gotten into their minds.

It was already a long night, but Jaebum knew that it was going to be much longer. Sara had been drunk on the couch and sat next to her step-brother. They both giggled about complaints of their parents until Sara groans out, “Yah, my head is spinning and it's aching!”

Jaebum feels more like a babysitter than anything. He immediately crosses over the room to fetch Sara a glass of water, that is after walking through the overflowed water on the kitchen tiles and having to deal with Jackson’s complaints in lacking help. He rolls his eyes, telling Jackson that his hands were full. Besides, he had Bambam to help him and Jaebum had a group of drunk friends to deal with.

Once Jaebum was able to convince Jackson out of making him clean up, he walks back to Sara and hands her the glass of water. The glass immediately slips out of Sara’s hands the moment it makes contact and shatters on the floor, startling everyone in the room.

“Oh no!” Jinyoung exclaims like a child, holding a pillow to his chest as he spoke. “Jackson-ah’s going to get mad at you.”

Jackson peeks his head from the kitchen breakfast bar. His teeth were clenched and his eyes were wider than usual. It was an understatement to say that he was mad.

“What the fuck was that?” Jackson groans.

“I'll take care of it,” Jaebum sighs, already standing up to get a dustpan before Jackson could complain.

There wasn't much left to the night for Jaebum to have fun for. If he wasn't babysitting he was cleaning up and either way he wasn't quite enjoying himself. Of course, it wasn't necessary for him to babysit anyone since it wasn't his responsibility to begin with, but Jaebum couldn't bear and watch his best friends lose control of themselves.

It wasn't until Jaebum glanced at the balcony when he saw Mark smoking a cigarette. It was an odd sight for anyone to see Mark be this way, get into a habit he never had to begin with. He pushes the glass sliding door open and joins Mark’s smoking session.

“What gives?” Jaebum asks.

“Huh?”

“You don't smoke.” Jaebum says, almost as if he were reminding Mark.

“My friend gave me a pack a week ago,” Mark shrugs, puffing the air out. Jaebum was certain this wasn't his first time smoking, but it didn't seem like there had been many times before that.

“Is this because of—”

“Do you even have to ask?” Mark raises his eyebrow, taking another drag of the cigarette.

Jaebum chews the inside of his cheek as he deciphers on the proper words to say. It was a sensitive topic and he didn’t want Mark to snap at any misused language. "What did you two even talk about?”

“Us.” Mark says, barely making eye contact with his roommate. “What else is there to even talk about these days besides the weather?”

"Mark get yourself together,” Jaebum's words were ones he immediately regretted because in the moment, Mark snapped.

“It's not like you'd understand."

“Mark  seriously what is your problem?”

“I’m sorry.” Mark breaths out, as if the words he said were ones that had been pushed in the furthest of his guts and had only made its way out at that moment, but that was probably the case. “It's just that I really miss her and having her around with me. Now, I only ever get to see her during times like these. She's the one who broke it off and somehow it feels as if it's my fault. And now, all of a sudden she rushes to me with tears. What the fuck am I supposed to do?”

“I know what you're not supposed to do.” Jaebum says, rubbing Mark’s back gently. He snatched the cigarette out of Mark’s hands and crushed it on the floor with the sole of his shoes. “Give this some time and loosen up. Don’t form bad habits you never had to begin with because of this. Get inside and I’ll help you get through the night.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i finally posted this after literally years ??!!!
> 
> this story has gone through a lot and while i do acknowledge that people most like won't read it because it's not a ship and its an oc huhu i still treasure this story. i also realize that kara & sara being filipino is kinda cringe as well as their names but idk im too lazy to change it ajjajdas
> 
> it would've felt too much if this story was changed even more given that it's gone through so much revisions and the like huhu but i do hope you like it!! :))


	2. coffee runs & group lunch

**_MORNINGS SUCK._ ** At least, for Jaebum it does. He never really identified as a morning person because whether he had slept early or night that night there was always this feeling of restlessness rushing through. Anything about the morning didn’t quite appeal to him and maybe it had something to do with the loud or impatient people who he waited in the line for coffee with.

Jaebum barely survives without coffee; coffee is always a must for his morning, nights, study periods—basically the only drink that allowed him to get through whatever it is he needed to get through. Yes, even the days he felt his heart breaking because of Yoon Sunhee, he was able to get through it because of coffee rather than alcohol. Though Sara constantly warned him of the risks of hyperacidity, he always shrugged it off by saying he’ll drink a cup of water after.

After finally being able to order, Jaebum stands by the end of the counter, aimlessly scrolling through his phone. Multiple names had been spoken and all of them flew over Jaebum’s head. It had been surprising to him how one had managed to process through his mind.

“Iced caramel macchiato, upside down, for Kara?” the barista calls out from the counter.

Jaebum jerks his head upwards, his attention moving from his phone’s screen to Kara receiving her drink as she politely smiled to the barista. It had been a week since Jinyoung’s birthday surprise, but for the past three days Jaebum had been seeing Kara in the same coffee shop. Each encounter consisted of Kara walking out while Jaebum was only on his way in. There wasn’t much interaction that went on considering they never had the chance to, though, Jaebum did thank Kara one moment, for helping out when Sara was drunk.

The moment Kara turned around, she immediately catches a glimpse of Jaebum. She can’t help but smile, most probably out of politeness, Jaebum assumed. What Jaebum was least expecting was for her to approach him.

“Jaebum-ssi,” Kara greets, beaming even before taking a sip of her coffee. He wonders how she even maintains that uplifting attitude without even getting an ounce of coffee in her system.

“Yah,” Jaebum says, shaking his head. “Don’t be so formal. I think after helping a mutual friend throw up is enough for two people to be more casual.”

“Alright, Jaebum-ah.” Kara says, repeating her greeting with a lopsided grin. “Looks like Jinyoung-ie barely gets drunk nowadays, huh? You definitely should’ve seen the look on your face when he started throwing up.”

“Hey, to be fair, it’s Jinyoung who’s always been the babysitter.” Jaebum interjected, laughing softly. “He’s probably just not used to it. Besides, med school is rumored to change people over time. Though, in my opinion, I think med school wasn’t the problem. He knocked out after six beers.”

“If Jinyoung were here he probably would’ve punched you by now,” Kara scolds him even if she laughs at his joke. Jaebum parted his lips to speak, but was interrupted by the barista.

“Iced caramel macchiato for Jaebum?”

He gleefully accepts his drink, Kara’s attitude already rubbing off on him. He had finally gotten his morning coffee and nothing had been more satisfying at the time being.

“Looks like we’ve got the same drink.” Kara raises her eyebrows, holding out her drink in front of her as they walk out together.

“Except yours is sweeter.” Jaebum shrugs his shoulders.

“It’s just a little extra caramel!” Kara defends. “Besides, it makes it all the better.”

Jaebum scoffs slightly before the edges of his lips curve slightly. “So, which building are you headed to?” Jaebum asks.

“The main building,” Kara answers, warily pointing towards the same direction Jaebum was already headed. For a second Jaebum forgot she was a knew student and was probably only the slightest bit familiar with the campus. “You?”

“Yeah, me too.” Jaebum says. “So you transferred here, right? Jackson mentioned the other day.”

Kara nods and takes a sip of her drink before speaking, “I was able to transfer and shift into Creative Writing.”

“Oh,” Jaebum lets out. “You're a writer?”

“Yeah,” Kara affirms, her lips growing deep into a smile. It was a small gesture and although Jaebum was unaware of it, it showed her true contentment. “You're majoring in film, right?”

Jaebum nods,  attempting to mirror Kara’s actions, but he was only left with a faulty and shaken up smile.

“That's so cool,” she chides. “My cousin's also into film and photography. I always found it interesting.”

“It's the best,” Jaebum mumbled, his words inaudible to Kara as she didn't respond. He coughed, placing his fist closely to his mouth. “So what made you shift into creative writing?”

“What didn't?” Kara answers almost immediately, as if she had been waiting for that question for the longest time. She widens her eyes as shrugging her shoulders. “I mean for one thing, civil engineering isn't exactly my favorite course in the world. Sure, I'm good with numbers, but nothing will beat writing words.”

“Isn't it hard to transfer at such a late time?”

“Nothing’s ever too late, Jaebum-ssi.”

It was certainly something foreign to Jaebum: the feeling of warming up to someone so quickly. University had always been known to be the place of constantly meeting new people. While Jaebum had in fact been doing so, he barely met people as unique as Kara.

“What got you into civil engineering in the first place?” Jaebum asks another question, ignoring her previous remark.

“Why does this feel like an interview?” she jokes.

Jaebum freezes and falls silent, cheeks growing red of embarrassment.

Kara slaps his arm lightly as she chuckles, “Calm down, it's okay. I like the questions. Anyways, my mom is the head of this company and she wants me to follow after her so she wants me to take civil engineering. Sure, I excel in it, but it was certainly not making me happy.”

Jaebum nods, not sure of what to say after that. As a sign of politeness, he mumbled a few words about how unfair it was and how it must have sucked to spend two years doing something you didn’t love. He had always been more a listener than speaker.

“Enough about me,” Kara says. “What got you into film?”

Ever since he was young, Jaebum had always been given the option of choosing on his own. Jaebum was much more fearless than other kids out there, asking for extra ketchup from the waitress, approaching the new students or playing on his own in the arcade. In a way, Jaebum had been independent ever since he was a child.

Something had repressed it over the years, however. While he retains the same level of confidence, Jaebum grew more preserved. Maybe it was his parents growing busy and his dad getting sick. But over the course of his senior year in high school and first year in university, Jaebum wasn’t as outspoken and daring as he was back then.

That’s why on other days, Jaebum would wonder if film was really the right choice for him, if he’d really be able to grow successful in the field that his parents let him choose.

There’s always another side to a spectrum, Jaebum assumes. There are the kids who are unfortunate to go into a course they really want to choose for themselves while there are those who, though given free will, will complain in the uncertainty.

“When I was around 10, my dad gifted me his super 8 camera.” Jaebum speaks slowly, reminiscing on a memory as the girl who walked next to him listened intently. “Ever since the time I held a camera, I never wanted to let one go since.”

“You’re cheesy, Jaebum.” Kara teases, before softening up. “But I like your words, and your confidence. I don’t think I would have even had the confidence to get into creative writing even if they let me.”

“Why not?”

“The fear.” Kara lets out a shaky laughter. “It’s okay, though. I’m glad to be where I am now.”

“That’s good, right?”

“Yeah.”

The walk in silence for the remaining part of the walk. It was days like these Jaebum wished for the building to be at least a block closer to the coffee shop. It was everything awkward and dreadful and Jaebum honestly wanted it to be over.

There wasn’t exactly much left to talk about for the two. They had already reached the limit in conversations two people would speak during a first meeting and had run out of things they’d relate to themselves. And while Jaebum wished that there was, everytime he parted his lips in attempt to speak, nothing came out of his mouth.

“Hey,” Jaebum finally lets out, catching her attention. “Thanks again for helping out with Sara. I don’t think her swearing in another language would have been bearable without you.”

Kara smiles, deeper than she had previously. It was one that truly showed her emotions rather than being a polite action. “Seriously, Jaebum-ssi, you’ve got to stop apologizing. If not, I’ll make you babysit me instead.”

“I’ll look forward to it,” Jaebum says, winking in a terribly awkward manner. “Though, I think the one who should be doing the babysitting is Sara.”

Kara laughs, for what seemed like the nth time in the morning. It was truly a weird feeling for Jaebum to make a friend in such a quick time, even if she were a mutual friend. Nonetheless, it had been a start of Jaebum enjoying his mornings and coffee walks.

 

 

 **_JAEBUM WAS ADMITTEDLY_ ** avoiding Sunhee for at least three weeks now. The last he had seen of her was Jinyoung’s birthday and he would have gone away with it for a little longer if it weren’t for Jackson everyone who was available to a group lunch. Jaebum could have opted to decline the offer, but honestly speaking, Jaebum missed his friends.

There wasn’t any clear explanation for his actions. It wasn’t to say that he had disliked her, because everyone knew that wasn’t the case. There was just something about even taking a second to glance at her that would cause this piercing through his heart.

Perhaps, it was a broken heart, but Jaebum figured that was far too cheesy, even for him.

Jinyoung was the first person seated at the table, his tray settled in front of his, food barely touched, as he highlighted phrases from his book—something about psychological illnesses or something. It was a hectic Friday and Jaebum was thankful that Jinyoung had been the first to already find a table.

“You're really studying instead of eating?” Jaebum asks, setting his tray in front of Jinyoung’s. “Park Jinyoung, is this really you being polite?”

“I'm waiting for you guys.” Jinyoung shrugs, flipping the page of his book. “It's common courtesy.”

Jaebum lets out a sharp bark of laughter before deciding to join Jinyoung in his waiting game. He pulls out his cellphone and begins filming, zooming in on Jinyoung’s face without hesitation. It had been a common habit with anyone who was with Jaebum, to be filmed by him, since all Jaebum ever like to do was capture the moments he had through film.

He complain for a second about how their food was going to get cold, mostly to play part in the video. Jinyoung suggests for Jaebum to eat already since he never forced him to wait anyway, but Jaebum shakes his head and the camera.

“You think you'll be okay with Sunhee around?” Jinyoung asks, once Jaebum puts his phone away. He was finally taking a second to look at Jaebum instead of the books. “She told me that you haven’t talked to each other for like a week.”

Jaebum sighs, his lips parting slightly. “Longer actually.”

“Yikes,” Jinyoung winces. “What do you think she's gonna say?”

“Who's she?” Kara asks, almost out nowhere, as she joined the table.

She sits next to Jinyoung and takes a fry from his tray despite having some on her own. Jinyoung flicked her by the shoulder as she slapped him in revenge. Jaebum laughs to himself at the sight he has, the two friends doing nothing but annoy each other.

Kara had been basically a part of their group within the time she had been at the university and it had been surprisingly an ease for her to join. Maybe it was the fact that Jackson and Jinyoung were her high school friends. Nonetheless, the others, Jaebum included, didn't mind the new inclusion of a member.

“Uh,” Jaebum hums for a long time in an attempt to think of a proper excuse—or lie—to tell Kara.

Although she had been a part if the group already, she was the only one who was oblivious to Jaebum's feelings for Sunhee, aside Sunhee herself. Or at least he hopes that she never notices in the first place.

“Nothing,” Jaebum settles. “We were talking about my prof. I wasn't able to write my film review the class I have later.”

Jaebum didn't know how he did it, but he did it. He was able to finally come up with an excuse without actually lying. He was used to lying, but it had honestly worn him out. Jaebum being quick on his feet, remembering his mistake in the process, was a miracle—however, at that time, now he had to think about his paper.

“Then why the hell did you choose this lunch over cramming your paper?” Kara asks, eyebrows furrowed as she rested her chin on the palm of her hand and stared at the boy in front of her.

“The movie is two and a half hours,” he deadpans. “I don't think I can exactly cram two and a half hours of film _and_ be able to write a proper review about it.”

“No, Jaebum-ah.” Jinyoung shakes his head and speaks in a playful manner. He mimicked Kara's actions and rested his chin on his palm. “Admit it, you miss _us_.”

There was an emphasis on his words that Jaebum knew meant different from what it seemed. There is many things going through Jaebum’s mind and his main priority is wanting to punch Jinyoung in the face.

Ever since he had found out about his feelings towards Sunhee when they were freshmen, Jinyoung would constantly tease Jaebum in front of her. It had been progressively worse because Jinyoung would even opt to tease him without her presence. Jaebum rolls his eyes and pushes Jinyoung’s face away in frustration.

His two friends laugh at the situation as Jaebum lips curve slightly. Technically, Jinyoung wasn't wrong. He _had_ missed his friends, but Jaebum was certain that Jinyoung meant Sunhee, especially with the wink he gave.

“You know,” Kara chimes in, getting another fry from Jinyoung and eating it casually. “You'll never really know if you don't try it out.”

“Kara, stop getting food from my plate.” Jinyoung scolds, looking over to her untouched food.

“Like you'll be surprised at how good you might be at cramming,” Kara attempts to point out, ignoring her best friend who was slapping her on the shoulder. “Honestly, I once wrote a whole essay during break and when we passed it in and got it checked, the teacher acknowledged my work.”

“I'd rather not,” Jaebum shakes his head, smiling at Kara's suggestion. “It might turn out worse and I think I don't have the energy for it.

“What are you gonna say to her?” Jinyoung asks, finally giving up on Kara and taking a fry from her tray in revenge—although, she didn't quite mind.

“Something along the lines of me being at fault and asking for her to give me a second chance and—”

“Why does this sound like you just came out of a break up?” Jackson asks.

Jaebum swore he hated his friends interjecting at the times his words sounded the worse. Jackson had arrived with Sunhee and he had wished for it to have gone another way. The two set their trays on each of Jaebum’s side, bringing up a rush of uneasiness up his spine.

“Please,” Sunhee scoffs as she held Jaebum’s cheeks with her hand and squished them. “When will our Jaebum-ah even begin to date? Film is basically his girlfriend.”

“ _Haha_ ,” Jaebum mutters, a little too bitter than he wanted to make out. “Very funny, Sunhee.”

“You know his mistress?” Jackson turns to face Sunhee, smirking and playing along.

Jaebum furrows his eyebrows, curious and even almost nervous to find out what Jackson had to say. Jackson and Sunhee lean in closer, Jaebum caught up in the middle. “Who?”

“Music.”

Jaebum could have almost let out a sigh in relief, but instead he throws a grape at his best friend and his stupidity. It had always been a wonder how Jackson made it to be Jaebum’s friend and on most days, he'd pretend like he had regretted it.

“Yah, seriously, Jaebum-hyung.” Jackson calls out in a stern voice despite having a wide smile on his face. “You have to stop throwing things at me. This is abuse.”

“Shut up, it's our friendship.” Jaebum says, throwing another grape, which Jackson catches with his mouth.

“You two are so childish,” Sunhee remarks as she began eating, along with everyone else. (Jaebum swore he heard Jinyoung sigh when he had finally been able to take a bite).

“As if,” Jaebum says. “Who was the first to throw a pillow at Jackson last time we were together?”

“Okay, I take it back.” Sunhee sets her spoon down before she could even take her first bite—opposed to Jinyoung who was already on his third. “Jackson’s so childish.”

“I'm pretty sure all of you are childish,” Kara speaks finally, interrupting everyone. “May I remind you guys that it was me and Jae who were hit with a pillow.”

“Okay, it was one time.” Jaebum defends, causing everyone in the table to join in laughter.

It was a short moment that stood when Jaebum felt somewhat grateful he hasn't turned down lunch with his friends because of his shortcoming feelings for a girl. Sure, there was still this heaving twist in his stomach, but the jokes and laughter were enough to get him past it.

There were reasons he had never pursued Sunhee, even now. Perhaps it’s just really the lack of confidence that forbid him to do so, but with each passing moment of contentment with what he had, friends, supportive ones at that. There's some things he needed, and he figured a love life wasn't necessary for him at that point.

“Hey, where is Jae, by the way?” Sunhee asks. “I haven't seen him since.”

“He's only visiting,” Kara says. “He's actually planning to see us before he goes back to America.”

“I see,” Sunhee replies, nodding her head. “We should definitely have another get-together.”

Everyone hums in agreement as the conversation turned dry. Jinyoung went back to studying—or at least attempted to, since Kara and Jackson kept bothering him. It was then the moment Sunhee turned to face Jaebum. Jaebum jumps in his seat, slightly startled at how Sunhee was more talkative and hyper than usual.

“Jaebum-ah,” she whines, tugging on the sleeve of his jacket. “Speaking of Jinyoung-ie’s birthday, that's the last time I've seen you. It feels like you've ghosted me these past weeks.”

“Sorry,” Jaebum apologizes, scratching the back of his neck. He lets out a laughter, shaky to the end, and hopes she doesn't notice.

She doesn't.

“I've been really busy.”

“Not busy writing the paper,” Kara scoffs as she intervened on the conversation. Jaebum wanted to do anything to shut her mouth. He felt a mix of annoyance and nervousness, but he couldn't exactly blame her.

“Yah, what's this? Why does it feel like everyone's targeting me today?”

“Welcome to the club, hyung.” Jackson says, patting his best friend on the shoulder empathetically.

While it was true that Jackson was the most teased on, “bullied”, out of the group, Jaebum didn’t necessarily participate in any bullying whatsoever. So, technically, he didn’t deserve his best friends ganging up on him. Jaebum jerks his arm outward in defense, causing Jackson to back off as the three continued their previous conversation.

“Seriously,” Sunhee speaks in a soft voice, the edges of her lips curving into a wide smile. “How about our traditional milk tea and street food? My friend recommended me this good street with a bunch of vendors that sell great food. Let’s go!”

“Sunhee-yah, are you trying to make me fat?” Jaebum furrows his eyebrows as his attitude transitioned playfully towards her. He had to admit, there was something that made him miss Sunhee every time he spoke to her.

“Aish,” Sunhee slaps him on the shoulder. “You barely joke around and you choose now to do so? C’mon, Jaebum-ah, please?”

Jaebum lets out a deep sigh as he rubs his shoulder, attempting to ease the pain she caused him. “Fine,” he finally agrees, glaring through his eyes. “But we should seriously have coffee instead of milk tea. You promised once we would and we still haven’t.”

“Maybe next time,” Sunhee purses her lips together into a smile. “Milk tea will always be superior.”

“That is false,” Jaebum argues. “Kara, tell her she’s false.”

“You’re false.” Kara says firmly even if she barely had any proper context of the situation happening before her. “Wait, what’s wrong? What did Sunhee do?”

“She thinks milk tea is better than coffee.”

“Bullshit.” Kara deadpans.

“Okay, I regret my words.” Sunhee raises her hands in the air, admitting her supposed faults. “It’s all a matter of opinion, okay?”

“Sure it is,” Jaebum rolls his eyes.

“Hey, Sunhee.” Jackson interrupts the conversation as he are stuck to the screen of his phone. Sunhee’s glances from her food, humming in response. “Have you ever gotten around with answering that guy courting you?”

“What guy?” Jinyoung asks.

“This guy on my floor,” Jackson explains. “Dude’s a pain in the ass. Everytime I run into him at the dorm he keeps asking if Sunhee will finally accept him.”

Jaebum almost groans inwardly. If there was one thing he would talk about, it'd definitely wouldn't be Sunhee’s love life. Jaebum's been present in Sunhee's life for quite awhile now, as well as the other way around. But when it came to her love life it almost always never involved him.

The thing was, Jackson knew completely about Jaebum's unwary feelings and it felt like this was just his way of kicking Jaebum in the ass.

“Kinda weird,” Kara comments, eyes narrowed.

“I doubt he even says that,” Sunhee shakes her head, barely believing a word coming out of Jackson’s mouth.

“Okay, but he said something close.” Jackson says.

“Stop making him look bad,” Sunhee scolds him. “As if you’re any better.”

“Excuse me,” Jackson scoffed. “I am _so_ much more better than him. Besides, what’s your answer? He seriously won’t stop asking me and I never know what to say.”

“Just let me handle it.”

“Why not go for it?” Kara asks

“I mean, he’s cute but I don’t know.” Sunhee shrugs her shoulders as she spoke.

Jaebum chokes on his food, almost like an instinct he couldn't control. Everyone turns their attention to Jaebum, who's coughing uncontrollably.

“Are you okay?” Jinyoung asks, giving him a glass of water.

“Yeah, wrong pipe.” Jaebum says, reassuring everyone and saying that it wasn’t nothing.

Jinyoung laughs under his breath, covering his mouth with his palm. Jackson mimics his actions, causing both Kara and Sunhee to be left confused and out of the loop.

“Hey, Jinyoung, you’ve barely touched your food. Can I have it?” Jackson asks, immediately diverting the topic and everyone’s attention.

“Jackson, seriously, be subtle next time.” Jinyoung says, the smirk on his face barely wiping off.

“So can I?”

Jinyoung sighs before pushing his tray towards the boy. “Only half of it.”

 

“Sorry Professor Lee, I know I should have been more responsible, but I wasn’t able to write the paper over the week. Is there any way for me to do work to make up for the lost grade?”

Jaebum was used to sucking up to his teachers. He wasn’t a teacher’s pet, but for whatever reason unknown to him, they were fond of him. His papers weren’t always the best and he never exactly enjoyed participating in discussions. Nonetheless, Jaebum was always at a upper hand with teachers when he was at fault.

“No need,” Professor Lee says sternly, settling down her folder on the table as she looked at Jaebum with a sense of disappointment. “You can pass it next meeting. You weren’t the first who asked for the same.”

He wants to let out a deep sigh of relief, but he knows that he can hold it in. That's the least he can do, he figures.

“Thank you, professor.”

“Jaebum.” his professor calls out just as he was ready to head to his seat. Jaebum didn’t expect for Professor Lee to already be wary of his face and name. “You’re one of the best students in my class and recently you’ve been getting lower marks. Is everything okay?”

“Yes, professor.”

“Keep working hard, okay?” she says. “Don’t pressure yourself too much.”

Jaebum nods, affirming with what his professor had to say. He’s left confused, however. Most of his professors at his university didn’t really pay much attention to their students in the way Professor Lee did. Jaebum shook his head and figured it was just something he wasn’t used to.

He finds a seat near the back of the classroom as he waits for the class to start. His pocket buzzes, indicating a notification coming from his phone, which for once he noticed despite being on vibrate mode. Jaebum pulls out his phone and finds a text from Kara.

 **KARA** **  
** **14:57** **  
** _yah jaebum-ssi_

_so what’s going on with you and sunhee_

_and why was jackson being suspicious when i asked_

_lmao what is this_


	3. late night calls

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> before we start, i'd like to say yes this is in screenplay format!! but it's not like strictly how it should be because that's just hard and it's kind of unnecessary in some sense but i hope you enjoy nonetheless

INT. Jaebum and Mark’s dorm — Night

Jaebum sinks into his bed and closes his eyes shut before he throws a pillow to his side, frustrated. He felt nothing but restless and worn out, but was unable to get a night’s rest.

Jaebum pulls out his phone as a distraction and aimlessly scrolls on his twitter feed. He lets out a sigh, before deciding to open google.

ON THE SCREEN

_ Anxiety, stress, and depression are some of the most  _ **_common causes_ ** _ of chronic _ **_insomnia_ ** _. Having difficulty  _ **_sleeping_ ** _ can also make anxiety, stress, and depression symptoms worse. Other  _ **_common_ ** _ emotional and psychological _ **_causes_ ** _ include anger, worry, grief, bipolar disorder, and trauma. _

Jaebum lets out a deeper sigh.

He closes the app and moves over to his unread text messages.

 

**MARK (TEXT)** **  
** **6:24 PM**

_ might be late tonight another project to do _ _   
_ _ sorry if i’ll wake you but pls keep the lights on ty _

**BAMBAM (TEXT)** **  
** **7:45 PM**

_ hyung! _

_ i was wondering if you could help me with this project :))) _

_ Professor jung is giving me a hard time _

_ this calls for an sos _

_ you do the saving _

_ im the soul _

_ heh _

Jaebum closes his eyes tightly at Bambam’s texts—something far too persistent. He moves on to the next text.

**JINYOUNG (TEXT)** **  
** **6:24 PM**

_ sunhee said you had coffee together this morning? ;) _

Jaebum wants to sigh for the third time, but reserves his energy for anything else as he rolls over his bed, head faced flat on the pillow. He groans before propping his head upwards, suddenly remembering Kara.

He opens his phone again and hovers over to the icon that creates a new message.

**JAEBUM (TEXT)** **  
** **8:16 PM**

_ i was with sunhee a while back, sorry i forgot to mention _

MEMORY FLASH:

EXT. PANCAKE RESTAURANT — DAY (FLASHBACK)

**_TUESDAY_ **

Jaebum and Sunhee eat their breakfast by the tables outside of the store. Sunhee constantly teases Jaebum as they laugh together at small jokes.

Jaebum and Sunhee walk to their classes. Sunhee bumps her shoulder into Jaebum’s and—

BACK TO SCENE

The phone BUZZES. Jaebum reaches over and reads his text.

**KARA (TEXT)** **  
** **8:18 PM**

_ no worries!! _

_ wait i thought you were supposed to be with her tonight _

_ what happened? _

**JAEBUM (TEXT)** **  
** **8:19 PM**

_ i had to resched _

_ our scheds didn’t match & it was our only free slot _

**KARA (TEXT)** **  
** **8:20 PM**

_ i see i see _

_ so i’m assuming she was the busy one tonight? _

_ considering you’re texting me and all _

**JAEBUM (TEXT)** **  
** **8:20 PM**

_ well _

_ i mean i do have to start writing my draft for my film or at least have a concept for it and i am basically stuck  _

_ so //technically// i was the busy one _

**KARA (TEXT)** **  
** **8:21 PM**

_ i see _

_ but are you okay? _

**  
** ON THE SCREEN

_ Kara is typing… _

Jaebum stares at his screen and waits for her reply. He stretches his thumbs, considering typing—

The phone RINGS. Kara’s name and icon is displayed on the screen.

Jaebum answers the phone and presses his phone to his ear.

**JAEBUM  
** Hello?

**KARA  
** **(over the phone)  
** Oh shit,  _ gago. _

SHUFFLED NOISE is heard over the phone. Jaebum takes a look at his phone as if he could see what’s going on before placing it against his ear again.

**JAEBUM  
** Are you okay?

**KARA  
** **(shaky breath)  
** Yes. I hit the call button by accident and didn’t realize. Sorry about that.

**JAEBUM  
** **(chuckles)  
** It’s okay. 

Silence.

Jaebum coughs, a little too obvious it's fake.

**JAEBUM  
** You know, I think this is our first call.

**KARA  
** **** I think it is.

A pause.

**KARA  
** I honestly don’t like calls all too much.

**JAEBUM  
** **(mumbles)  
** Me too. We can hang up if you want.

**KARA  
** I mean, it’s okay, don’t worry. I’m too lazy to type now anyways.

**JAEBUM  
** Alright

**KARA  
** So… are you okay?

**JAEBUM  
** What?

**KARA  
** Are you okay?

**JAEBUM  
** **(eyebrows furrowed)  
** Why wouldn’t I be?

**KARA  
** Because of Sunhee?

Jaebum swallows.

**JAEBUM  
** **(shrugging his shoulders as he fidgets)  
** I mean, I am sort of used to it?

**KARA  
** Aish, Jaebum why would you do that to yourself?

**JAEBUM  
** You can’t control who you like, Kara.

**KARA  
** Well you can control what you do about it. Why have you never confessed?

**JAEBUM  
** I don’t know. The possibilities of getting rejected, ruined friendships, those sort of things.

**KARA  
** But is it really worth keeping all those emotions these past years?

**JAEBUM  
** **(defensively)  
** I mean it hasn’t been that long.

**KARA  
** Really? When did you start liking her?

**JAEBUM  
** **(hums)  
** Maybe around high school sec—

**KARA  
** See it has been a while.  Have you ever tried getting over it?

**JAEBUM  
** I don’t know. It’s sort of hopeless. Everyone I meet isn’t just as great. When I think about her I just find everything in the way it feels like it should be.

Kara sighs over the phone and Jaebum feels the hint of disappointment and pity that Kara weighs over.

**KARA  
** What is your story with her?

**JAEBUM  
** Well back in first year I started having these sort of feelings for her, but I only ever admitted it back in second year. I mean, we’ve been friends since we were kids, obviously it would take me a while to accept my feelings. Ever since then it feels like it’s better to not confess. She's just something else, you know? She completely understands me and is always there for me. She was always either in a relationship or didn’t want a relationship.

**KARA  
** Have you considered….

The other line falls silent. Jaebum furrows his eyebrows as he checks his phone to make sure that the call is still ongoing.

**JAEBUM  
** What is it?

**KARA  
** That maybe she likes you back?

**JAEBUM  
** **(sighs)  
** I don’t think so.

**KARA  
** Okay, but how would you know? Everything has a possibility, Jaebum-ah!

**JAEBUM  
** That also means that there’s a possibility of her not liking me back! It’s practically a 50-50 situation.

**KARA  
** Never expected you to be such a pessimistic. Who hurt you Jaebum—wait, no, that was a stupid question. Pretend I didn’t ask you that—

**JAEBUM  
** **(chuckles)  
** My dad  _ did  _ drop me as a child.

**KARA  
** **(scoffs)  
** As if.

**JAEBUM  
** **(shakes his head)  
** Wish I were lying. There’s this whole video. He was playing with me in the playpen and somewhere along the video he dropped me on the mat. I was about a year old and hit my back. Probably explains my recurrent back problems. That, or my bed really just sucks.

**KARA  
** God, that sounds so tragic

**JAEBUM  
** It isn’t much

**KARA  
** Nice swerve from the stupid question, though.

**JAEBUM  
** **(sighs)  
** Kara, you brought it up again.

**KARA  
** _ Shit. _

**JAEBUM  
** How about we call it a night? You sound tired.

Mark enters the dorm, backpack slung over his shoulder. Mark places his things and jackets in their designated locations. He waves at Jaebum and smiles before he hurries over to the bathroom to wash up.

**KARA  
** Yeah, I think I should get some rest. You too, though. Don’t stay up any later. You might not even write anything for you draft.

**JAEBUM  
** Yes,  _ mom _ . 

**KARA  
** I’m serious! It’s bad to stay up too late too often, okay?

**JAEBUM  
** I mean I would if I could.

**KARA  
** What do you mean?

**JAEBUM  
** I’ve been having trouble sleeping lately.

**KARA  
** Jeez, are you okay?

**JAEBUM  
** I think so. According to google, my insomnia is caused by stressed.

**KARA  
** How about this: our next coffee morning run or call I’ll help you come up with your next big idea only  _ if  _ you promise to stop overthinking it.

**JAEBUM  
** I’m not sure I’ll be able to guarantee that, Kara.

**KARA  
** Just say yes!

**JAEBUM  
** Fine, whatever.

**KARA  
** Good. Now goodnight. Try to get some sleep.

**JAEBUM  
** You too.

Jaebum hangs up the call and throws his phone to the other side of his bed. He grabs a pillow and uses it to elevate his head.

**MARK  
** **(walking out of the bathroom, towel slung over his shoulder,chuckling)  
** Who were you talking to?

**JAEBUM  
** Kara.

Jaebum stares at his ceiling and doesn’t feel an ounce of drowsiness in him.

**MARK  
** **(puzzled)  
** You two close now?

**JAEBUM  
** **(nods and smiles slightly)  
** Kinda, yeah.

**MARK  
** Damn, never really expected that.

**JAEBUM  
** **(lets out a breath of laughter before closing his eyes)  
** Well, I guess neither did I.

**FADE TO BLACK**

 

**FROM BLACK**

INT. JAEBUM AND MARK’S DORM — MIDNIGHT

Jaebum is the only one in his room since Mark had another late night out for studying, or with his blockmates. Jaebum wasn’t sure which one. Either way, it was 11:29 PM and Jaebum had his phone pressed against his cheek.

Jaebum was on another phone call with Kara. It had been a few calls later since they the first accidental call they had and they both had gotten used to it at that point.

**JAEBUM  
** **(into the phone)  
** I don’t see what the big deal of shooting stars are if you can’t see them

**KARA  
** **(over the phone)  
** We could’ve gone on a short trip to somewhere less populated, but  _ someone  _ was too busy to do so.

**JAEBUM  
** I have an essay to pass tomorrow, okay?

**KARA  
** Yeah, and how’s that coming along?

Jaebum rolled over to his bedside table and moved his mouse to revive his computer screen. The screen shows a blank spread of microsoft word, not a single word aside from his name and course written on his paper.

**JAEBUM**

Shut up.

**KARA  
** I can’t believe I was right. Please tell me you’re at least a paragraph in.

Jaebum closes his laptop. He figures there’s another day for him to fulfill his work since tomorrow isn’t exactly the due date.

**JAEBUM  
** Whatever.  
Anyways, do you really think that shooting stars grant wishes?

**KARA  
** **(rambles)  
** I mean I don’t necessarily think that they gant wishes but it’s always worth a shot. Besides, back then, or when I was in the Philippines, stars were way too difficult to see especially in the city. All my wishes and hope was settled and uplifted to a single star.

**JAEBUM  
** Which star?

**KARA  
** **(smiles)  
** The north star. That’s why I always treasured stargazing with friends. We used to talk about the weirdest things.

**JAEBUM  
** Like what?

**KARA  
** Conspiracy theories.

**JAEBUM** **  
****(puzzled)** **  
**Revolving around?

**KARA  
** **(rambles again)  
** Something like how Michael Jackson isn’t dead. All those typical conspiracy theories that don’t really matter, but is worth talking about anyway, you know?

**JAEBUM** **  
** You’re one of the most talkative people I’ve ever met. Have I mentioned that?

**KARA  
** **(continues to ramble)  
** Well, no, but I have been told how I tend to ramble to my close friends. Sorry about—

**JAEBUM** **  
** No, it’s okay. I like your stories.

Silence falls between Jaebum and Kara.

**KARA  
** As a writer, that’s very flattering.

**JAEBUM** **  
** I mean, you are a great writer.

**KARA**

**(skeptical)  
** Yah, enough with the excessive flattery, Im Jaebum. What do you want?

**JAEBUM** **  
****(laughs)** **  
**I’m not doing anything!

**KARA  
** _ Sure  _ you aren’t. 

**JAEBUM** **  
** Speaking of writing, how’s your course and novel going?

**KARA  
** Hmmm, how’s your film draft going?

**JAEBUM** **  
** It’s certainly not going.

**KARA  
** I practically have the same progress as you, it’s so sad.

**JAEBUM** **  
****(scoffs)** **  
**Are you calling my film draft sad?

**KARA  
** Pretty much, yes.

**JAEBUM** **  
** Jeez

**KARA  
** **(laughing)  
** I’m kidding!

**JAEBUM** **  
** Sure you are.

**KARA  
** What’s this? Is Im Jaebum  _ sulking _ ? Over the phone, too.

Jaebum shakes his head and shuffles his position over to his window. He pushes his blinds open until he can see the light pollution in the sky rather than the meteor shower Kara was talking about.

**JAEBUM** **  
****(pursing his lips)** **  
**Hey, can you even see any stars right now?

**KARA  
** Not really, no.

**JAEBUM** **  
** So you still believe in stars despite it?

**KARA  
** There still there even if I can’t see them, Jaebum. I guess in a way it’s like religion. 

**JAEBUM** **  
** Huh?

**KARA  
** You believe in a God you don’t even see and yet you have the capability to pray to him everyday, ask for something and thank him in the end of the day. I’m not saying I don’t believe in a God. I’m just saying I believe in the stars and the universe.

There’s silence from both ends of the phone call. The edges of Jaebum’s lips curve upwards before he speaks—

**JAEBUM** **  
** That’s deep. Very cheesy, though. Didn’t peg you as the type. I still don’t know how you barely have anything to write when your thoughts are filled with that.

**KARA  
** Thinking is easier because it just flows through your brain.

**JAEBUM** **  
** Hey, speaking of thinking, I was thinking…?

Kara hums.

**JAEBUM** **  
** How does going on a trip with the others sound?


End file.
